Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to control system for mixers. More precisely, the present application relates to torque control applied to livestock feed mixers.
Description of the Related Art
In today's livestock management, feeding a large number of animals precisely and rapidly is essential.
Such a demand in livestock feeding can be addressed with agricultural machinery that can receive large quantities of feed materials, e.g., hay and grains, mix uniformly these feed materials to obtain a homogenous feed mixture, transport and distribute this feed mixture to the livestock.
To this end, conventional livestock feed mixers that utilize an external source of power, e.g., a tractor, to mix the feed materials have been adopted. In such conventional livestock feed mixers, power requirements can be important and varied as physical characteristics of the feed materials, e.g., viscosity, mass, or volume, as well as mixing characteristics, mixing homogeneity or mixing time, can vary depending on a plurality of characteristics, e.g., livestock size and type, or weather conditions.
Although such conventional livestock feed mixers are widely used, they present important drawbacks in managing power from the power source to the conventional livestock feed mixer. Notably, when more and more feed materials are added to the conventional livestock feed mixers, the power required by the conventional livestock feed mixer can quickly reach and even exceed the power limit of the power source. As a result, mixing has to be quickly and abruptly reduced or even stopped.
Thus, a control system for livestock feed mixer solving the aforementioned problem of power management is desired.